


oh the wonders of confidence and a suit

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s06e12 The Pitch, F/F, Flirting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Stevie gets to know Ruth
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Ruth Clancy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	oh the wonders of confidence and a suit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a simple wlw okay?

Roland and Johnny were joyfully walking to the exit. Stevie could feel the smile on her face. She had been nervous earlier this morning, about presenting, about the fate of the business, about what was next, so having their efforts recognized was a relief. The goal now was to get into the car before collapsing from sheer excitement.

Stevie felt a hand touch her arm. Turning around she saw Ruth.

“Here’s my business card, if you need to contact me.” Ruth’s other arm was outstretched and Stevie quickly grabbed the card, shoving it in her pocket. She gave Ruth a warm smile before heading to the car.

Johnny and Roland were excitedly talking when she got in the car, she chimed in occasionally but spent most of the ride to the airport in silence.

Security and boarding passed by in a blur and it wasn’t until Johnny placed his hand on her knee that she really looked at him. He had a wide grin and soft eyes.

“I’m proud of you partner, you did good in there.”

Stevie gave a watery smile, “Thanks, Mr. Rose.”

She adjusted in her seat and felt something poking her thigh. Sticking her hand in her pocket she found the business card that Ruth gave her. It was minimalist, with a simple font, flipping it over her eyebrows rose when she noticed there was a note.

Ruth had written ‘loved to hear from you’ in a loopy script followed by what Stevie could only presume was her personal number. She pulled out her phone and quickly put the number into her contacts even though she couldn’t send anything until after they landed. The rest of the trip was spent bouncing her knee with anticipation for when they landed.

As soon as the plan was on the ground she quickly sent a text.

_ Hey this is Stevie _

**I see you’re putting the business card to good use**

_ I wouldn’t want to waste it _

**It was good to meet you today**

_ Glad you weren’t deterred by my rambling _

**I found it endearing, besides I saw a confident businesswoman**

_ I’m nothing if not a professional _

**You also look good in a suit**

Stevie got off the plane and followed Roland and Johnny out of the airport and into the car.

_ Well I’m glad someone appreciated it _

**How could someone not?**

_ Clearly people with no taste _

**If everything goes well there will be time for me to appreciate you**

_ You seem like someone who would be good at that _

**Oh I know I am**

Stevie felt warm and butterflies in her stomach. Ruth was interested in her and she was interested in her too. She let out a deep breath, she hoped this turned out into something. It didn’t have to be serious, but she wanted it to be better than the last few tries.

_ We could always meet up and find out _

**Sounds like a plan**

Stevie set her phone in her lap and smiled, maybe things would turn out better this time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about the show with me my tumblr is [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
